


Social Rejects

by RizGriz



Series: Fight For Your Future [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Blow Jobs, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lap Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Character of Color, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Skateboarding, Skater Boys, Smut, Verbal Fight, Virginity, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizGriz/pseuds/RizGriz
Summary: Diego's new friend, Aaron, invites him over one evening when no one else is home. They share a passionate, intimate moment, Diego's first in fact.:i.e. Diego makes a friend and loses his virginity!!!Part 3 of Fight For Your Future and I recommend reading pt. 2 first!
Relationships: Al & Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fight For Your Future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775503
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Social Rejects

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you're my mom, please don't read this.... just, please???
> 
> This is my first time writing smut so I may have made some basic errors but overall I'm very happy with the outcome!!
> 
> If you are following the series but don't wanna read smut, every other section is smutty so you can just read the parts where it's pg!
> 
> note: this isn't how i would normally write a character with a stutter but I'm just following the speech pattern shown in the show so *shrugs*

They were kissing and Diego wasn’t entirely sure how it started. They’d just been hanging out at Aaron’s house, like normal, and now he was straddling Aaron’s lap, making out with him. It wasn’t really how he planned on his day going, but wasn’t about to complain when Aaron’s mouth was making him  _ feel things _ .

````

It was already 7:30 but Diego really didn’t want to leave the skate park. Turns out he was really good at the basics of skateboarding, probably all the hand-eye coordination and balancing exercises Father had made them do, but he was killing it! Or at least that’s what Aaron and his friends were saying. They jokingly called themselves the ‘Social Rejects’ because people gave them scathing look whenever they skated. 

A tiny part of him felt stupid for even trying to make freinds, but in the same breath it felt like he was spiting his Father in the best way.

“Hey, I gotta go soon, Al wanted me back before eight.” Deigo said to Aaron. They were sitting at the edge of one of the swimming pool things, apparently called bowls, as Aaron fiddled with the wheels on his board.

“Who’s Al?” Aaron asked.

“Oh, he’s the guy I’ve been living with.” Aaron shot him a concerned look that made Diego hurry to clarify. “Like, I help out around his gym and I get one of the spare rooms.”

“That sounds tight.” he said with a smirk. “But how come you don’t live at home anymore?”

“Umn, I had to leave.” Diego said shortly.

“You’re dad kicked you out?” Aaron asked with a strangely protective tone, making Diego smile a little.

“No, I just…” Diego kicked his heel against the concrete, thinking about what to say. “My brother died last year and I just couldn’t stay there anymore, I had to leave.”

They were both quiet for a long time, Aaron just scrapping his nail on his jeans, Diego staring at the chain-link fence across the street.

“That’s, I don't even know what that is, but I think it’s fucked up that you lost your brother and your home.” Aaron said resultly. 

“I chose to leave, one of my other brothers still lives there.” Diego said. Weirdly, Aaron started laughing a little. Then a little more and a little more until he was hysterically giggling. 

Shoving Aaron’s shoulder, Diego tried to hide his concern. “What?” Diego asked.

“How my goddamned brothers do you have?” Aaron wheezed out between fits of giggles. “Like you gotta say ‘my  _ other  _ brother.’ I already got enough b.s. from Jefferson to deal with any more!”

“I’ve got four brothers and two sisters,” Diego said matter-of-factly, making Aaron crack up again. “What’s so funny about that?” he really didn’t get what was so hysterical about it.

“Dude, seven of you guys! You come from a family that doesn’t believe in condoms?” Aaron said, finally calming down enough to really look at Diego. “For real though, what was your mom and dad’s MO?”

Diego cracked a little grin. He had something that would really get Aaron laughing.

“We all have the same birthday.” Diego said slyly. Aaron’s eyes went wide in disbelief.

“No! No fucking way! That’s not possible! That means there's at least seven years between oldest and youngest.” Aaron stopped to think for a moment. “Does that mean you have a sibling that's only like twelve?”

“Nope, all born the same day, same year, same time,” Diego said grinning at Aaron’s face. Then his blood ran cold. 

What had he just said? Aaron is going to figure it out and hate him like the lady from the shelter. Why would he say something so stupid?

“I-I-I’m sorry.” he said in a panicked rush. “I go-go-tta go.”

Scrambling to his feet, Diego started walking away without looking back.

“Hey!” Diego heard Aaron calling him, but he didn’t turn around, instead focusing on his shoes hitting the pavement.

He still wore his shoes from the Academy, there hadn’t been a reason to replace them, but they would never have passed Father’s inspection. Father demanded they always be well-dressed and presentable, meaning unscuffed shoes, pressed shorts, and clean jackets. He hadn’t bothered to clean his shoes since he left and the leather had been scuffed and scraped beyond repair. 

Ben had alway borrowed clothes from Diego, training and missions always led to ruined clothes, including more than one pair of shoes. Diego and Ben had always been the closest in size, Luther and Klaus shooting up in height before the rest while Five stayed chronically skinny. 

After a mission was always the worst for Ben. Klaus and Diego would get him in a bath, wiping all the gore off him, always careful to be gentle with Ben’s abdomen. A lot of the time the three of them would curl up on klaus’ bed, one of Luther's records gently coming down the hall.

The gym’s front door squeaked as Diego pulled it open, still lost in a haze of thoughts. Distantly, he heard someone call him from across the gym but he steadily ignored them, walking down the short hall to the boiler room.

Diego allowed the memories to wash over him as he sat rocking to and fro on the creaky bed frame.

````

Aaron’s lips were soft and warm against Diego's jaw. Their breath was fast, both panting from arousal as Aaron peppered kisses all along Diego's face and neck. The feeling of lips pressed to skin made something stir in his gut, something warm and tight that made his knees weak even though he wasn’t even standing.

Diego pressed his front to Aaron as he licked into the other boy’s mouth. French kissing had always seemed gratuitous but now, now it didn’t feel close enough. Hands dropped down grabbing his ass, pulling his hips closer when he finally realized what the electricity coursing through his veins meant. He could  _ feel _ Aaron, and belated realized Aaron could  _ feel _ him, their jeans tight from the strain. Aching for more contact, Diego ground down onto Aaron's lap, a spike of electricity shooting up his stomach.

He had never touched himself, too aware of the constant surveillance to ever get the nerve to try anything. Sure, he’d had one off dreams or woken up in the morning to an erection, but none of that compared to being touched like this.

He slipped his fingers under Aaron’s shirt, running his hands up his side feeling muscles moving under skin and delicately palming over each rib. Feeling one of Aaron’s hands move from his ass, Diego's heart frozen for a second, thinking he might be pushed away. Instead, the hand came around between them, gently palming at his crotch as if testing his limits. Even though he couldn’t understand the feeling, Diego wanted more. Their lips parted a tiny bit, breathing heavily into each other’s mouths.

“Can I-” Aaron started to ask.

“Yes!” Diego cut him off. He didn’t know what Aaron had been asking permission for, didn’t need to know, didn’t want to know. Diego’s whole body seemed to yearn for more touch, more pleasure, more desire.

Aaron’s hand inched up to the button of Diego’s jeans, popping it open deftly. Eyes locked on Diego, Aaron reached his hand past the waistband of his boxer briefs. He took Diego in a confident grip, Diego letting out a keening sound at the first solid touch. It was exhilarating, and electric, and warm. So, so warm. 

The skin on skin was enough to drive him mad. His jaw dropped as he watched Aaron's fist wrapped around his penis, gently working up and down the shaft. Aaron pulled his hand back just long to spit in his palm, dropping it to grip Diego. The spit made the strokes smoother, pulling less on the delicate skin. Aaron's hand traveled to the very tip, covering the head, before twisting in a way that was mirrored in Diego's gut.

Diego made a breathy sound watching as Aaron stroked down again. His grip was just this side of tourture, pulling Diego's foreskin down over the head in a way he’d only logically understood before. But now? Now he felt the moisture on the head, the silky drag of foreskin over the gland. Was it supposed to feel this good?

His awe and pleasure must have bled through in his breath because he felt Aaron's gaze sitting heavy on him.

“Have you ever been with somebody like this?” Aaron asked so softly and sweetly that Diego wanted to bury his fingers in Aaron's kinky curls and kiss him until he felt everything Diego was feeling.

He shook his head, “No, I’ve never done anything like this,” he said breathily, practically inhaling how warm the other boy was under Diego. Aaron’s breath hitched in his chest, letting go of Diego’s penis to settle his hands on his hips.

“You’ve never touched yourself?” Aaron nearly whispered. Diego didn’t understand why he looked concerned.

````

He’d been sick with nerves since accidentally telling Aaron about the Academy. Three days of worry was putting him on edge. Trying to brush it off hadn’t worked, and Diego wasn’t even sure why he was so torn up about it considering he wasn’t  _ really  _ friends with Aaron. 

That’s what he kept repeating to himself as he obsessively cleaned things around the gym. Al’s worried gaze followed Diego around as he mopped the floor for the third time that today.

The front door squeaked open but Diego ignored it in favor of wiping down the tumble mats. He was so focused on  _ not focusing _ that he jumped when someone spoke behind him.

“Hey, I was hoping I’d see you again, but you never came back to the skatepark.” Aaron said. Diego whipped around in surprise. Aaron had a crease between his brows. It looked out of place, marring his smooth dark skin.

“I didn’t think you’d want to see me again,” Diego said, not meeting Aaron's eyes. Aaron scoffed, dropping to lay splayed on the mat. “Hey! I just cleaned that!” Diego chastised.

“So you’re a superhero or whatever, still shit at skateboarding.” Aaron cracked a grin at him that he couldn’t help but return.

“You’re brother didn’t think I was shit,” Diego said indicatively, throwing his dirty rag at Aaron's face. The other boy caught it deftly, spinning it around like a lasso.

“I don’t know man, I think you might be better with rollerskates.” Aaron laughed at Diego's prissy look.

````

“No, is that not n-normal?” Diego asked hesitantly. “B-but this is the type of thing you do with an-nother person thou-though,” Diego's brain felt all tied up in knotts. They had gone from a fantastic make-out session to a mind-blowing whatever the hell was happening and now to this?

“I feel like I'm taking advantage of you,” Aaron said, seemingly putting as much distance between them as possible. “You don’t know anything about this stuff-”

“I’m not st-stupid, I kn-now how sex works, Aaron!” Diego said, reeling back, erection fading impossibly fast.

“It’s not that! It’s just I feel like you don’t know your boundaries, Diego,” Aaron said, reaching to take Diego's hand. He just shook it off.

“May-aybe, but I know what I want!” Diego stood from the couch. He felt stupid, fly open, dick hanging out. “I w-want you! And I w-want whatever this is!”

“See!” Aaron cried out, “you don’t even know what we were doing, Diego!” Diego felt stupid and angry and hurt. He’d done this to himself. He was wrong to think Aaron knowing about his family hadn’t changed anything. He was furious with Aaron and himself, and hot tears boiled in his eyes.

“Well what is it ca-called when your friend starts k-kissing you and pulls you into his lap an-and starts run-nning his hands over y-your ass?” Diego hissed as he fought back the well of tears. “And wh-what do you call it when he asks you if he can tou-touch you and you say ‘yes’ because you w-want wh-whatever he has to give? What is  _ tha-at _ , Aaron? Cause I’d sure as he-ell like to know.”

Diego realized he had lost the battle with his tears, the hot drops rolling down his face to fall off his shaking chin. This crying shit kept happening at the worst times.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Aaron said, eyes wide with emotion. Rising to his feet, Aaron stood in front of Diego, hand coming up to wipe his cheek. Diego batted it away.

“I should’ve n-never come over, I kn-knew something was gonn-na happen between us.” Diego said, tucking himself back into his jeans. “I just did-didn’t realize you th-thought I was a b-baby.”

“I don’t think that-”

“T-then why are you trying to make dec-ecisions for me? Why wasn’t it enough that I made my choice? And I want to make you feel good and feel good w-with you!” Diego took a step forward, pushing the center of Aaron's chest making the boy take a step back. “Do yo-ou have any idea how hard it is to figure yourself out in a house where you are always watched? Where questions about stuff like this get turned ar-round so you’re sel-elfish and distracting yourself?”

“Diego-” Aaron tried.

“M-my brother asks on-one stupid fu-ucking question and he get sha-shamed in front of everyone for ‘endangering the team,’ so yeah, I don’t know all the stuff m-most people do.” he spit out. They were both silent. Diego still fuming with anger, Aaron giving him big, shiny eyes.

````

“How did you find out where I live?” Diego asked distractedly, busy lick at the ice cream about to drip down his hand. Al had waved them out of the gym for making too much of a scene wrestling on the mats, so they had walked a little ways down the street and each got a cone from the cheap ice-cream cart.

“You live there?” Aaron asked, brow pinched. “I just kinda followed you, figured you worked there and stayed at that guy’s house.”

“I mean, I do work here,” Diego said, considering for the first time how strange it must be to find out someone lives in a gym. “Al lives upstairs, I get the boiler room and a little cash for cleaning up around the place.”

“That ‘s a sweet set up,” Aaron said, shooting a grin Diego's way. “and you’re gonna go back to school?” he asked.

“I’m not really sure yet, guess we’ll see.” Diego smiled, then proceeded to bite into the scoop of ice cream on his cone.

“Dude! That hurts to watch!” Diego impishly grinned and snickered.

````

“You’re not wrong,” Aaron said softly. They stood in silence, watching each other intently, and electricity between them. Diego surged forwards, pulling Aaron's face down to press their lips together. Aaron’s hands immediately caught Diego's hips, pulling him close, licking each other’s mouths. Wordlessly, they moved together, trying desperately to find friction.

Diego took the lead this time, pulling at Aaron's pants and unbuttoning it with only a little difficulty. Dropping to his knees, Diego watched as the other boy's eyes dilated impossibly dark. He pulled at the waist band of Aaron's pants and boxers until they both settled around the boy’s ankles. Diego was level with Aaron's hard cock. Looking up at the other boy, Diego reached to take it in his hand. 

It was warm and solid, and Diego could feel Aaron's fast heartbeat as he thumbed at the thick vein under the head. He tried to do some of what Aaron had done earlier, but Aaron didn’t have foreskin so maybe it didn’t feel the same? Aaron seemed to appreciate it nonetheless, and taking a deep breath Diego came forwards to wrap his lips around the head. The taller boy made a choked off sound that must have meant Diego was doing okay. Glancing up through his lashes, Diego could see Aaron's eyes fluttering closed in pleasure.

Vaguely, Diego was noting the salty, musty taste against his tongue, when Aaron's hips thrust forwards the tiniest bit. He swallowed the spit pooling under his tongue and took Aaron deeper into his mouth, tonguing at the vein. A hand was in his freshly cropped hair, guiding him back until just the very tip of Aaron's cock sat pressed against Diego's wet lips. He thrusted in halfway, holding Diego's head gently, and pulling back again. Diego sucked and licked like the dick was popsicle on a hot summer day.

He took a deep breath pushing himself as far down Aaron's cock as possible. The head hit his pallet just past his molars making him choke on the length. The broken moan Aaron made had Diego bobbing back down to take it again. It didn’t take long before Aaron pulled his dick from between Diego's lips, stroking himself fast. Diego gave the head a tiny kitten lick, his tongue barely pulling back before Aaron was cumming. Thick strings of cum shot across Diego's face as Aaron stroked himself through it.

Before Diego could think about the ache between his legs Aaron pulled him up, backing him up until he sat heavily on the couch. Kneeling between Diego's legs, Aaron unzipped his pants again and pulled his throbbing cock out. The feeling of Aaron's hand was nothing compared to being surrounded by the wet heat and gentle suction. He back arched when Aaron tongued at his foreskin, bottoming out suddenly after. 

Cumming was sudden but the feeling of being pushed over the edge of pleasure made Diego's toes curl, letting out a soft breath sound from his throat, and letting his eyes fall shut. He could feel Aaron deftly swallow his cum, the pull around his dick bringing another wave of pleasure.

The soft press of lips against his own brought him back to the present where Aaron's hands were running up and down his sides and cum was cooling on his face. They breathed heavily together, Diego smiling against Aaron's lips letting out a soft smile.

````

“Hey, both my parents are gonna be working a night shift if you wanna come over,” Aaron said. Diego had just come up over the edge of the bowl, feet barely back on solid ground as he spoke. The pair had been kicked out of the gym a few too many times, making the skatepark the go-to hang out. 

“Won’t Jefferson and you be hanging out?” Diego asked. Aaron shook his head.

“Jeffie’s got himself a ‘date’ which basically means he gonna get some ass, so I’m gonna be the only one home.” Aaron said dismissively. 

“I’ll ask Al,” Diego said, setting back up to skate over the edge of the bowl again. “But yeah, sounds fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! please leave me a comment if you liked it!!
> 
> also, if you're my mom and you're reading this, please never tell me, thanks!


End file.
